At high voltages, the problem arises that, after a power lead has been cut, an arc may occur between the two separated parts. The arc can be extinguished by adding a fluid acting in an electrically insulating manner, such as an oil, a gel or a gas; this, however, is very complex.
DE 10 2007 051 504 A1 discloses a safety device for interrupting a current conductor, comprising an ignition chamber, in which an isolating body on which a propellant charge can act is disposed in such a way that the isolating body, on being triggered, migrates into a collection chamber, cutting the current-carrying conductor. This safety device, however, includes a variety of drawbacks. For example, the safety device does not suppress a developing arc.
DE 10 2004 010 746 A1 discloses a pyromechanical isolating device comprising a conductor rail that can be cut at an isolating point by an isolating tool, wherein the isolating tool can be accelerated by propellant gases of a propellant charge. The isolating device also fails to suppress a developing arc.
DE 20 2006 016 171 U1 discloses a corresponding safety device for isolating an electrical conductor by way of a pressure wave and using a wedge made of an electrically non-conducting material, wherein the fixed wedge and the propellant charge for generating the pressure wave are disposed on opposing sides of the electrical conductor.